Ronan the Accuser (Marvel)
Ronan the Accuser is a villain turned anti-hero from Marvel Comics ''and the on & off antagonist of the Guardians of the Galaxy team as well as an enemy of various superheroes in the Marvel universe, including the Fantastic Four. He is the leader of the accuser corps, the elite military police of the Kree empire. History He was born into one of the leading Kree aristocratic families on Hala. After completing his education he was accepted into the ranks of the Accuser Corps, where he quickly rose through the ranks. Eventually he was promoted by the Supreme Intelligence to the rank of Supreme Public Accuser. One of Ronan's missions was to punish the Fantastic Four when they defeated a Sentry left on Earth. But when he traveled to Earth and faced the four heroes, he was soon forced to use his own weapon on himself, giving himself the same sentence that he intended to mete out upon them. Unable to seek revenge due to the Supremor's orders, Ronan joined with Imperial Minister Zarek to depose the Supremor but was defeated by the Avengers. Later Ronan made another attack against the Four when he attempted to gain possession of a Universal Power Core from Uatu The Watcher's house. With the aid of a mind-controlled Invisible Woman he was able to breach the dome but was only able to obtain the plans to one of them. After a failed attempt to absorb Ego into himself, Ronan returned to his post as the Supreme Public Accuser and is helping the Supremor evolve those Kree who were able to avoid being turned into Ruul. When Ronan is falsely accused of treason by Tana Nile, he discovers he has been framed by a highly placed member of a Kree house. After defending the Kree Empire against the Annihilation Wave, Ronan clears his name and kills his betrayer, although not before he lobotomizes the Supreme Intelligence. In an act of mercy, Ronan kills the Supreme Intelligence and becomes ruler of the Kree Empire. During the Phalanx conquest of the Kree, Ronan works with the Super-Skrull and Wraith to free his people. When the Inhumans seek aid from the Kree against the Skrull's Secret Invasion, Ronan agrees on the condition that the Inhuman princess, Crystal, marries him.]n their wedding day, Ronan is severely beaten by the Shi'ar Imperial Guard and hospitalized.e does not fully recover until after the War of Kings is over. Ronan is soon separated from his wife under the orders of Black Bolt, as part of a truce made between Black Bolt and the Supreme Intelligence to ensure peace between Inhumans and the Kree Empire. Crystal and Ronan are deeply saddened by this decision, as their arranged marriage had eventually become a stronger relationship. During the Infinity storyline by Jonathan Hickman, Ronan, along with the other members of the Annihilators and their respective races, helped the Avengers fighting the Builders. Trivia *In the comics, Ronan started out as somewhat of a straight villain. Since the events of Annihilation, the character is protrayed as a harsh but honorable anti-hero in a similar vein of Judge Dredd. He even became a member of a group of space heroes called the Annihilators. * Ronan is often mispronounced as Ronin. * The Accuser Corps has similarities with the Inquisition of the Imperium of Man Marvel Cinematic Universe Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-04-21-11h40m31s168.png|Ronan in ''Avengers: World's Mightiest Heroes Ronan_the_Accuser_FFWGH.jpg|Ronan in Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes Ronan the Accuser HASH.png|Ronan in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Ronan the Accuser GOTG.png|Ronan in Guardians pf the Galaxy animated series Ronan_SHSS.jpg|Ronan in The Super Hero Squad Ronan_the_Accuser.png|Ronan The Accuser in Lego Marvel Superheroes Pic4B6BF5F3CB18E5826D4F6B5AB04F6D14.png|Film lego version of Ronan The Accuser Ronan the Accuser SS.jpg|Ronan in the Silver Surfer animated series 3692970-ronanvsravenous.jpg|Ronan defeats Ravenous 1539660-acc3.jpg|Ronan vs Star-Lord Ronan_original_look_(Earth-616).png|Ronan in Fantastic Four #65 annihilation-ronan.jpg ronan annihilation.jpg Ronan and una.png|Ronan getting trash talked bt Una-Rogg. Empowered ronan.png|Ronan empowered by the Black Vortex. Videos The great quotes of Ronan The Accuser Supervillain Origins Ronan The Accuser-0 LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Ronan The Accuser Boss Fight 14 & Cutscene Category:Aliens Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:X-Men Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Honorable Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Xenophobes Category:Jingoist Category:Fascists Category:Rogues Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Amoral Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Assassin Category:On & Off Category:Wrathful Category:Fighter Category:Power Hungry Category:Warlords Category:Right-Hand Category:Fanatics Category:Aristocrats Category:Arrogant Category:Disciplinarians Category:Wealthy Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Martial Artists Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Dark Knights Category:Samurai Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brutes Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Military Category:One-Man Army Category:Strategic Category:Guardians Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Incriminators Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Protective Category:Forgers Category:Gaolers Category:Paranoid Category:Conspirators Category:Remorseful Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Outcast Category:Master of Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Defenders Villains Category:Egotist